Is it Love or Lust!
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: Riley is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. She was adopted by them at a young age now she is going to be traveling with them. Little did she know that she was going to meet two guys and fall for both of them. Decade to Miya and Katie RKO/OC/Evan
1. The Trip

Riley has been threw so much since she was a child. Her mother was killed in a bar fight by her own father. She was put in an orphan home and from there was placed in foster home after foster home. By the time she was six years old she had been abused mentally, sexually, and physically. They finally put her in with one family that had two sons already. She was a broken little girl by the time they got and they showed her what a loving family was. Two years down the road they officially adopted her and she became Riley Peyton Hardy. Her brothers are Matt and Jeff Hardy from the WWE and every since she came into their family Matt and Jeff have been very overprotective of her.

Now that she has decided that she would go on the road with them for a little while just to get some kind of experience at what they are doing in and out of the ring. Riley knew that her brothers were big in the industry, but she never thought that she would find love on the road with two different guys. She wasn't prepared for anything that was going to happen so she had to get ready for the bumpy ride that she is about to go on.

Riley arrived at the airport at 8:30 in the morning and she saw her brothers Matt and Jeff sitting down. She walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"What the hell took you so long to get here?" Jeff asked

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't get here on time, but I had to get stuck in traffic and that is what made me late." Riley says rudely

"Jeff leave her alone." Matt says

"It's okay Matt… Jeff just doesn't get how things work when you have never done this a day in your life." Riley replies

"I understand that fact and Jeff you need to get it to." He says

"Whatever Matt." Jeff says

While they all waited for the plane to start boarding Riley was looking around at all the people that was traveling. Matt notice that she was looking around and he knew that something was up with her.

"What is wrong Rie?" He asked

"Just trying to get use to the fact that I'm going to be on the road with you guys." She replies

"It's really not as bad as you would think." Matt says "You are going to meet new people and make some new friends."

"I know its just hard because I have never lefted daddy before and now here I am." She says

"If dad didn't want you to come he wouldn't have pushed to come." He replies "Plus this gives us sometime to spend with our baby sister."

"Me with my big brothers." She replies

"Yup. Hope that you can handle the wrestling life." He says

"Great! Now your turning into a smart ass." She says shaking her head

"That was a good one Rie." Jeff says smiling

"Wow now my younger siblings are going to gang up on me." Matt says getting up as the called for their plane to start boarding

"Are you ready for this?" Jeff asked Riley

"As ready as I'll ever be." Riley says standing up

"Lets go then." Matt says

They all walked to the plane that was heading to California and they boarded. Riley knew she was into some serious trouble because she didn't know what to expect when it came to wrestlers or anything, but she was about to find out first hand. But little did she know she was going to fall for two guys at once.

_There you have it chapter 1!!!!! _

_What do you think is going to happen!!!_

_Please review_


	2. The Problem

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming… It helps out a lot!!!_

When they landed in California Riley, Matt and Jeff went straight to pick up their luggage to pick up their bags. Riley was looking around at all the superstars and divas that were actually there. Riley couldn't believe that this was how her big brothers lived each week, but it was going to be very interesting to watch them at work. As they got their bags Riley notice that Jeff was talking to someone that didn't look to much like a wrestler.

"Matt who is Jeff talking to?" Riley asked

"I have no idea, but it probably isn't important." he says shrugging

"I don't know about that Matt cause he has been seeing a lot of people lately at the house and its like he doing things behind people backs." Riley says

"Just don't worry about it, He is grown so he is going to do what he has to." Matt says grabbing their bags

"I guess your right." Riley says

"Alright. Let's get out of here and to the hotel so we can getting ready for the show tonight." Matt says

"Okay." She says

As they walked out of the airport Riley couldn't help, but think about her brother and who he was talking to. It was like he was becoming more secretive and shut off of the people in the world that really cares about him. Riley was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a cute guy coming towards Matt.

"Hey Matt." Evan says

"Oh hey Evan. How are you?" Matt asked

"Good. Just getting ready for tonight. Who is the lovely girl behind you?" Evan asked

"Oh man, this is my younger sister Riley. Riley this is Evan Bounre." Matt says

"Hi. Nice to meet you Evan." Riley says

"No its very nice to meet you Riley." Evan says flashing a sweet smile at her

"Alright are we ready to go?" Jeff asked walking up noticing that Evan was getting sweet on his little sister

"Yeah. We'll see you at the show tonight." Matt says

"Alright. See you around Riley." Evan says

"You most definitely will." She says

As they walked out of the airport Riley felt Jeff watching her, but she was going to give him the satisfaction of making her feel bad for talking to Evan. Maybe this was going to be a great trip after all, but only time would tell.

_Chapter 2 is done._

_Who do you think Jeff was talking to in the airport?_

_Do you think that Riley and Evan are flirting with each other?_

_Please review and ideas are welcome._


	3. Meeting Courtney Benson

_**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep the coming they help out a lot.!!!!**_

**Riley, Matt and Jeff arrived at the arena around 5:30 pm. Riley of course had no idea what was going on, but she knew soon she would find out. As they walked into the building they were approached by various wrestlers that included John Cena, Dave Batista, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and a bunch of others. Riley was overwhelmed by how many people her brothers knew and actually hung around with. She was excited to see Gregory Helms (Greg) and Shannon Moore because she grew up around them and they were close to her too.**

"**Matt, Jeff … Courtney would like to see you in her office." Shannon says**

"**Great!" Jeff says**

"**Alright, come on Riley your coming with us since we have to introduce you to her." Matt says**

"**Okay. I'll see you guys later." Riley says hugging Greg and Shannon before walking off with Matt and Jeff**

**On the way to Courtney's office Riley was looking around at all the things that was there. She was trying to get use to everything that was around her since she would be with them for a little while. Matt looked over at her and smiled because she was so interested in everything that was around her. When they reached the door Riley noticed it said General Manager Courtney Benson. Matt knocked on the door and waited for a reply.**

"**Come in." Courtney says**

**Matt walked into the room with Jeff right behind him and Riley behind Jeff looking around.**

"**You wanted to see us." Jeff says**

"**Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about your match later tonight with Legacy." She replies**

"**What about it?" Matt asked**

"**Well we are going to make it a six man tag team match which means Orton, DiBiase, and Rhodes vs. The Hardys and Batista." She says looking at Riley "Who do we have with you?" She asked**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Courtney. This is our younger sister Riley." Matt says**

"**Nice to meet you." Riley replies with a smile.**

"**Its very nice to meet you too. I just had a wonderful idea." Courtney says**

"**What is it?" Matt says**

"**Well since Maryse has been going out with Legacy for the last couple of months to the ring I was thinking that we could put your sister out there with you." She suggested**

"**I like that idea." Matt says**

"**Like hell. She isn't going out there for Orton to try and hurt her." Jeff snapped**

"**Shut it Jeff." Matt says**

"**Look it was just a suggestion." Courtney says**

"**Does anyone care about how I think?" Riley jumps in an asked**

"**Of course." Courtney says**

"**What is on your mind?" Matt says**

"**I would love to go out to the ring with you two." Riley says**

"**Great! Then it is settled Riley will walk out to the ring with you." Courtney says**

"**She doesn't have a contract." Jeff stated smiling**

"**She does now." Courtney says pulling out a contract and handing it to Riley for her to sign.**

"**Thank you." Riley says taking the contract reading it over**

"**Riley think about it. You have never wanted to do this." Jeff says**

"**Shut it Jeff." Matt says**

"**Listen to Matt." Riley says signing it and handing it back to Courtney**

"**Thank you and welcome to Monday Night Raw!." She says**

"**No thank you." Riley says smiling widely **

"**Okay. You two show her around while I make the changes to the match and everything." Courtney says**

"**Alright." Matt says walking Riley out of the room**

**Jeff sighs following them out. Riley was so excited that she was going to be working with her brothers now. Matt saw more than happy to have his little sister with him, but Jeff on the other hand doesn't like the fact that Riley is working with him that just means more work for him to do and more protecting he has to do. Riley told Greg and Shannon which they were happy.**

"**Matt, Elle has been looking for you." Greg says**

"**Elle?" Riley asked confused**

"**Thanks Man." Matt says looking over at his sister "Elle is my girlfriend."**

"**Matt has a girlfriend that I didn't know about?" Riley asked shocked**

"**Yes! Look you can meet her just come with me." Matt says**

"**Alright." Riley says "I don't want to be lefted with Jeff anyways."**

**Matt laughs as they walk towards Legacy's locker room. Riley smiles back at him knowing this was the girl who made him happy then she was going to support her brother no matter what.**

_**There you have it Chapter 3!!!**_

_**What do you think is going to happen in the match?**_

_**How is Elle going to reacted when she meets Riley? (Same question goes for Riley)**_

_**Please review!!!**_


	4. Meeting Elle Withers and Randy Orton

_I don't own any of the wrestlers in this story. I don't own Elle or Courtney. I just own Riley!_

When the finally reached Legacy's locker room Riley looked up at her brother in shock. Matt knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. When the door opens Riley noticed a in between tall and short guy with short black hair, with blue eyes.

"Oh Matt." Cody says

"What Cody?" He asked

"Nothing. I was just going to say it took you long enough, but I can see why." Cody says smirking at Riley

"Dude she is my little sister." Matt says

"I bet. Oh Elle your boyfriend is here." Cody says

"Let him in jackass." Elle says

"Fine." Cody mutters letting Matt and Riley into the room

"Hey!." Matt says walking over to her hugging and kissing her

"Hey Matt." She says back looking at Riley "Who is that?"

"Oh Elle that is my baby sister Riley. Riley this is my girlfriend Elle." Matt says

"Nice to meet you." Riley says

"Wow! You have a sister. Its nice to meet you too." Elle says

Riley smiled at her. They talked for like thirty minutes about everything. Matt felt so lefted out because Elle and Riley were getting along so well, but everything changed when a 6'4" slim muscular man walked into the dressing room. Riley had to double glance at him just to be sure that she wasn't seeing things, he had icy blue eyes to die for and the tattoo sleeves done it for Riley. Randy was looking her over as well. Riley stood about 5'7" with long blonde hair curves in all the right places, her eyes were in between a golden brown and a very dark hazel color. Matt, Elle and Cody just stood there watching the two of them looking each other over.

As they continued to look each other over Ted walked into the locker room talking about something, but stopped when he noticed that Randy was looking at a beautiful specimen that he has ever seen. Ted walks over to Matt and Cody and stands there.

"What is going on?" He asked

"That girl is Matt's little sister and our leader is looking her over like he wants her bad." Cody replies

"Matt has a little sister?" He asked confused

"Yes jackass and that is her." Matt says

"Ted you really are a moron." Elle says shaking her head

"What's going on?" Randy asked not taking his eyes off of Riley

"Ummm…nothing." Ted says

"Yeah right DiBiase. By the way I'm Randy… Randy Orton." He says to Riley

"I'm Riley Hardy." She says

"Nice to meet you Riley Hardy." He says showing his trademark smirk off

"No. It was very nice to meet you." She says smiling widely

"Rie we have to go and get ready for the match and I still have to show you the ropes around here." Matt chimes in

"Yeah right." She says still looking at Randy

"Elle I will see you after the show." Matt says kissing her before grabbing his sisters hand pulling her towards the door

"See you out there Hardy." Rhodes and DiBiase says

"Yeah." Matt says

"See you around Riley." Randy says smiling

"I hope so." She says walking out of the room.

Randy smiled as he watched her walk out of the room. When Riley was out of the room Matt looked at her. Riley was smiling from ear to ear and blushing.

"Orton what the hell was that?" Ted asked

"What are you talking about DiBiase?" He asked

"Don't play stupid. We all saw how you were looking at her. Now we want to know what is going threw that thick ass head of yours." Elle replies

"Nothing. I just want to get to know her better that is all." Randy replies

"Yeah right…like we believe that." Cody says

"Believe what you want, but I know the truth." He says walking into the bathroom

**Meanwhile in the Hallway**

"Riley Peyton." Matt says

"What Matthew Moore?" She asked

"What is going threw your mind?" He asked

"Nothing. I was just looking at him." She replies

"Yeah looking like you wanted to jump him and take him right there in front of everyone." Matt replies

"Matt I was just looking at him. I don't want him." She says

"Right. Let's just get back to the locker room and get ready." Matt says

"Right behind you big brother." She says

Matt nodded walking with her back towards their locker room. Riley couldn't get Evan or Randy off of her mind, but she knew that she was going to get to know both of them if it was the last thing she would do.

_Chapter 4!!!!_

_What do you think is going to happen during the match?_

_Who do you think Riley is going to get to know first Evan or Randy?_

_Please review and ideas are welcome_


	5. The Plan and The Dealer

**After the match**

Riley walked back to the trainers office with Matt. Jeff told them that he didn't need to go back there that he had something important to do. Riley knew something was going on with her brother, but she didn't want to make a great big deal about it. As the trainer was checking Matt out Riley was standing in the corner watching just as Elle rushed into the room.

"Matt are you okay?" She asked hugging him

"Yeah I'm fine." He says

"That is good. I thought that I was going to have to hurt someone over you." She says

"Elle I'm fine." Matt says reassuringly

Elle nodded as she looked over at Riley who was standing in the corner off in her own little world. Elle decided that she would walk over to her and talk to her. Riley snapped out of it when she noticed that Elle was walking over to her.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked

"Yeah. I'm fine just thinking." Riley says

"About?" She asked

"Everything." Riley replies

"I take it that you are thinking about Orton." She says

"Some of it is him, but then there is Evan and then I'm worried about Jeff." She says

"Evan?" She asked

"Yeah she kind of met Evan at the airport which I think that they hit it off just like she did with Orton." Matt says

"That is great that she is meeting people." Elle says

"Yeah it is." Riley says

"Well it looks like I'm already to get out of here." Matt says

"Great! Lets go." Elle says with excitement

Matt nodded as he got off the table and waited for Elle and Riley. As the three of them walked down the hall Riley noticed that Jeff was talking to the same guy from the airport. She didn't say anything to Matt because she didn't know for sure that something was going on, but she knew that she would have to keep a close eye on him. As they were walking Elle stopped because Ted, Cody and Randy were right there and with Riley lost in her own world she didn't even notice that they were right there until the last minute when she walked right into Randy.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said when she looked up and saw the icy blue eyes from earlier

"I was wondering if I would bump into you again." He said

"Well looks like you got your wish." Riley says smiling

"It looks that way." He says

"What are you three up to?" Ted asked

"Nothing. Why?" Elle asked

"We were going out and was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Cody says

"That is fine with me if its okay with Matt and Riley." Elle says

"Yeah that is fine." Matt says

"Sounds like fun. You can count me in." Riley says

"Great! We will meet you in the hotel lobby at 11:45." Randy says

"Okay see you then." Riley says

Randy gave her his famous smirk before walking off down the hall with Ted and Cody. Matt and Elle watched her face like it was a amazing to see the effect that the Viper had on her. Riley looked over at them and before they could say anything she change the expression on her face. Matt and Elle just smiled as they followed her down the hallway.

**Back to Jeff and Guy**

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" The guy asked

"Yes I'm sure." Jeff says

"Couldn't you lose your job over something like this?" He asked

"Why don't you let me worry about that and you do what I'm paying you to do." Jeff says

"Fine. Sorry to actually care about you losing your job." The guy says handing him a bag

"Thank you. I expect to see you next week with some more." Jeff says handing him the money.

"Yes you will." The guys says before walking away from Jeff

Jeff watched him as he walked away. As soon as the man was gone Jeff walked back down the hallway heading towards the locker room area. When he reached the room he noticed that Matt things were gone which meant he was alone and gave him enough time to do what he had to do.

_Please Review_


	6. The Hook Up

**I don't know own anybody , but Riley. The other OC's I am using threw permission from friends.**

_**Matt and Riley arrived at the lobby at 11:30 waiting for the rest of the group to come. Riley was nervous since this would be her first time actually hanging around with guys that her brother's worked with. That really wasn't bothering her as much since she had her eyes more on a certain Legend Killer. As they waited Matt noticed that his sister was thinking about something or someone and he knew who it was.**_

"_**Riley I want you keep your guard up." Matt says**_

"_**What are you talking about Matthew?" She asked**_

"_**I'm talking about not letting anyone and everyone into your pants just because they say something that you want to hear." Matt says**_

"_**I cant believe you just said that. Matt I'm not that type of girl. I don't let anyone into my pants that fast and if I did that is my business not yours." She says**_

"_**I just don't want to see my baby sister hurt by someone." he says **_

"_**I get that Matt, but you have to let me experiment with everything and make my own mistakes." She says**_

"_**I know that Riley, but you don't know these guys like I do. They will say and doing anything just to get into your pants and after they do they will toss you to the side like you were a ring rat. I don't want to have to kill someone for hurting you." He says**_

"_**Matt I promise I want do anything stupid." She says as Randy, Cody, Elle, Ted and Evan walk over to them**_

"_**Alright." He says seeing the coming**_

_**Riley smiles when she sees them, but it fades away seeing Evan with them. She knew that this was going to be one of those nights where she wouldn't be able to decided who she would want to hang out with. Matt noticed the sudden change in his sister's face and that was when he realize that Evan was with them. Matt shakes his head as they reached them.**_

"_**Hey you two." Elle says hugging Matt**_

"_**Hey babe." Matt says as he nodded at the rest**_

"_**Hey Riley." Evan says smiling**_

"_**Hey Evan." Riley replies looking at Randy**_

"_**So are we ready to party?" Cody asked**_

"_**Hell yes." Ted says**_

"_**Lets go." Randy says putting his arm around Riley's shoulder walking out of the hotel with her**_

_**Matt looks at Elle and then Evan when he sees his face drop because Riley was walking with Orton. Matt shakes his head as he, Elle, Ted, Cody, and Evan follow them out of the hotel. They arrived at the club thirty minutes later. Cody and Ted were getting drunk and trying to pick up girls lefted and right. Elle and Matt were out on the dance floor while Randy, Riley and Evan were sitting at a table. Riley was watching her brother and his girlfriend dancing and she couldn't help, but to smile at them. Evan noticed that she was watching them.**_

"_**Riley do you want to dance?" Evan asked**_

"_**Ummm…Yeah." She says smiling**_

_**Evan held out his hand to her. Riley took his hand as she got up from her chair. Evan lead her out to the dance floor pulling her close to him once they reached it and started dancing. Randy watched them from the table trying to hold his temper back. Riley and Evan continued to dance with each other for the next couple of songs while Randy sat back drinking his beer watching them. Matt and Elle noticed Riley and Evan having a good time, but they also noticed that Randy was watching them non stop.**_

"_**Elle I don't like the way Orton is looking at them." Matt says**_

"_**I know Matt, but there is nothing that we can do about it." Elle says watching Orton**_

"_**I guess your right, but if he hurts her in anyway I'm going to kill him." Matt says**_

"_**I wouldn't expect anything less from you Hardy, but I get the first shot because I know how it feels to be hurt by him." Elle says**_

"_**Deal." Matt replies**_

_**Elle smiles as she kisses Matt. Riley looks over at them shaking her head trying to keep her dancing as good as she could. Randy finally decided that it was time to get the girl that he has had his eye on since he saw her in the locker room earlier that night. Randy got up and walked over to Evan and Riley.**_

"_**Can I cut in?" Randy asked them**_

"_**Of Course." Evan says **_

"_**Thanks Bourne." Randy says pulling Riley close to him**_

"_**Not a problem." Evan says walking back to the table.**_

_**Riley wraps her arms around his neck as they started moving together. Matt and Elle head back to the table and sit down with Evan while he watched Randy holding onto the girl that he liked. Randy held Riley as close to him as he could as they moved together to the song. A couple songs later Randy and Riley walk back to the table where there was only one chair lefted. Randy sat down and pulled Riley into his lap holding her there. Riley didn't try to fight him she just sat there. **_

_**A couple hours later everyone was talking and having a good time. Randy had his hand on the small of Riley's back rubbing small circles there. Riley was talking to Elle and Evan, but her mind was somewhere else as Randy rubbed her back. Matt watches Randy cause he knew the look in his eyes. Of course everyone else was talking about something which Matt really wasn't paying attention too. Randy knew that he had Riley right where he wanted her and it was time to make his move on her.**_

"_**Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her**_

"_**Yeah." She says**_

_**Randy nodded grabbing her hand and walking towards the exit. Cody and Ted didn't care that he was leaving because it meant more girls for them, but Matt, Evan and Elle on the other hand were worried about what was going to happen. As they walked out together all the girls were looking at them sighing because they knew they had missed there chance with him that night. Randy and Riley arrive at the hotel thirty minutes later. Randy holds Riley's hand walking into the hotel walking past everyone and everything.**_

_**Once they were inside the elevator Randy pulled Riley to him and started kissing here. Riley kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy sucks on her bottom lip as he held her close to him. Riley moans into his mouth as she pulls herself closer to him. Randy picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist he carries out of the elevator walking towards his room. Riley hangs on to him still not breaking the kiss that they were sharing at the moment.**_

_**Randy sets her down breaking the kiss long enough to unlock the door. Once he unlocked it he pulled her into the room shutting the door and placing her against the wall as he attacked her neck. Riley moaned gripping his shoulders while her eyes closed. Randy wasted no time taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side before taking off his shirt and tossing to the same side. Riley was looking at his muscular body and she was smiling to herself. Randy was looking at her perfectly curvy body thinking of the ways he was going to make it his for the night.**_

_**Randy slowly pulls her to him walking her backwards towards the bed before pushing her down on it. Riley was looking up at him trying not to take her eyes off of the man standing in front of her. Randy slowly got down and unbuttoned her pants and slowly started to take them off. Once he got them off his hands ran over her body which caused Riley to moan out in pleasure. Randy pulled off her underwear and then took off her bra before standing up himself pulling off his pants and boxers.**_

_**Riley looked up at him in a amazement. She has never seen a mans body as beautiful as his. Randy smirks at her before grabbing a condom out of his wallet opening and slipping it on. He gets on top of her and started kissing her neck again. Riley moans running her hands down his back. Randy pushes her legs open wide enough so he could place himself in between and in one quick hard thrust he entered her. Riley screamed out as he entered her. Randy slowly started moving in and out of her causing Riley to moan. He started to pick up the pace once he got all the way into her. Riley moans become louder and heavier once she feels him all the way in her.**_

_**Randy starts to go fast and hard in and out of her. Riley moans louder gripping his shoulders. Randy groans causing him to go faster and harder against her. Riley wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Randy continues to ram her causing her moaning to get even louder. Randy starts to kiss her neck as he keeps his pace going. Riley moans his name loud as she feels her peak approaching faster with every thrusts that he does. Randy groans feeling his coming each and every moan.**_

"_**Randy." Riley screams as she reaches her peak.**_

_**Randy groans as he reaches his a couple of thrusts later. Randy rolls off of her and lays down next to her. Riley relaxes against the bed catching her breathe. Randy tosses the condom into the trash can next to the bed before looking over at her and smiling at her, Riley smiles back at him. Riley gets up and starts to get dressed. Randy watches her.**_

"_**Where are you going?" He asked**_

"_**I have to get back to my room before my brothers call out the national guard." She replies**_

"_**Oh." He says leaning back against the bed**_

"_**I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked as she got finished getting dressed**_

"_**Of course. You do work for the company now." He says **_

"_**Right." She says**_

_**Randy smiles as he gets up and kisses her one more time. Riley kissed him back, before pulling away and walking out the door. Randy smirks to himself as he gets back into the bed and goes to sleep. Riley walks down the hall smiling to herself. She reaches her room walking and walking straight to the bed and laying down. She continued to smile as she falls asleep.**_

_**Please, please review**_


End file.
